Our Love Story
by RosalieCullen93
Summary: "I wish I could give you a child. I wish I could make you happy." The trials and tribulations of Emmett McCarty and Rosalie Hale as they navigate the minefield called love.
1. Making Her Smile

Since he'd been turned into a vampire a year ago one of the goals of Emmett Cullen's life was to make Rosalie Hale smile. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever met and he was irrevocably in love with her. By some stroke of luck she loved him back. He wanted to make her happy and he supposed he did in a lot of ways. She enjoyed being around him and they spent many evenings cuddling by the fire. They hadn't had sex yet. She said they'd have to be married for that. He's wait one-thousand years if that's what it took. Sometimes she'd sigh contentedly and give him a sad little half-smile. That was the problem. She never _really _smiled. She never laughed. She seemed to be harboring some deep, unspoken sadness. He could never get out of her just why she was so sad, but her sadness hurt him. He wanted to make her happy. So one night, while he was holding her he whispered in her ear, "What would make you happy?" His lips brushed her ear. A little tremble went up her spine. What was that about, Emmett wondered?

"You being with me makes me happy." She told him.

"I don't believe you." He told her.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because you don't smile when you're with me." He answered her.

"I do too." She gave him her sad half-smile. He sighed. "What?" She demanded, sounding like she was getting angry.

"You never _really _smile." He kissed her ear again. A giggle escaped her lips. He grinned.

"Rosalie…are you ticklish?"  
"No!" She declared.

"Alright." He wrapped his arms around her waist and started moving his fingers up and down her sides. She started trembling, then started squirming and then burst into laughter.

"I knew it!" Said Emmett.

"Alright, alright, I'm ticklish! Now, stop it!" She laughed, squirming beneath his touch. Emmett stopped. She was laughing, but she obviously hated it. He stopped and her face broke into a smile. A true, honest-to-goodness smile. He smiled, triumphant, but confused as to what had made her smile.

"You stopped." She said by way of explanation.

"Huh?" He asked. She wrapped herself back around him.

"You're the first man I've ever met who stopped touching me when I asked him too."  
"Of course. Mama raised me to be a gentleman."

She pushed down on the couch and kissed him. His eyes widened. She had only given him pecks on the cheek! This was their first real kiss! He wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you Emmett McCarthy Cullen." She said.

"What brought that on?" He asked and then he grinned. "Not that I'm complaining."

"Because you make me happy, you really, truly do." She answered, kissing him again.


	2. Chapter 2

Emmett and Rosalie lay side by side on the grass. The carcass of a grizzly bear lay on the grass next to them. They had indulged their thirst and drained it between then. Now, they lay side-by-side staring up at the clouds.

"Grizzlies sure do taste good." Emmett mused.

"They do." She smiled. "That's how I found you, being attacked by that grizzly."

"I'm thankful to that bastard. He led me to you." Emmett said, grasping her hand. "I thought you were an angel when I first saw you."

"What'd you think when you found out I was a demon?" Rosalie asked.

"You're not, Rosalie. You're still my angel."  
"I'm a fallen angel." Rosalie said sadly.

"You fell to Earth to rescue me." Emmett told her running his hand along her side.  
"I've killed." Rosalie confessed.  
"Haven't we all? We're vampires, it's what we do."  
"I killed the men that…that…" She hesitated, fearing if she told him he'd no longer love her. She'd no longer be pure in his eyes. He'd see her as she was, a soiled, fallen angel.

"The men that what?" He asked.

"No, never mid." She whispered.

"Tell me."  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
They lay in silence a while longer.

"I'm not a virgin." Rosalie said.

"Damn it. I knew a girl as pretty as you had to be married. What's your husband's name? Does he know about us? He isn't coming to kill me, is he?" Emmett asked, leaping to conclusions.

"No, in human life I wasn't married." _Nice, Rosalie, he's going to think you're a slut!_ _Might as well get this over with…_ "I was raped and murdered."

Emmett's hand gripped hers harder. His eyes widened and his face twisted into an expression of pure, animalistic rage. "Who?" He snarled.

"My fiancé."  
"Is he already dead?"  
"Yes."

"Good. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid."  
Emmett was about to ask her 'afraid of what?', but he read the fear in her eyes. She actually thought…

"Jesus, Rosalie, what kind of man do you think I am? Do you think this would somehow change the way I felt about you?"

"It doesn't?" She asked.

He lifted up on one arm. "Why should it? I mean, it makes me want to track down your fiancée and rip his heart out, but he's already dead."

She smiled. "It doesn't matter to you that I'm not a virgin?"

"I'm not either."  
She raised an eyebrow.

"Fifteen, twelve cans of beer, red-head neighbor girl." Emmett explained.  
"Not exactly the same." Rosalie said.

"You know, you need a new first time."

"You can only have one first time." Rosalie said with a tone of regret to her voice.

Emmett rolled so he was on top of her.

"Says who?" He asked, giving her a devilish grin.

She shook her head. "Still not ready, love. I was raised old-fashioned, remember?"

"Fine." He stood up, then knelt. "Rosalie Hale, avenging angel and most beautiful girl in the world will you marry me?"

She stood up and cocked her head. "This isn't a ploy to get in my pants, is it?"  
He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Rosalie, I would wait for all eternity for you to be ready for that. Every day that we're together is the happiest of my life. You are my angel, like it or not."  
"The more you say it, the more I believe it." She said, then she kissed him. "Yes, Emmett. Yes, I'll marry you."  
He hugged her tight and twirled her around, prompting her to start giggling,

"Emmett, I might be your angel, but…you save me every day." She smiled and leaned into him. "That other man made me feel disgusting and dirty, you make me feel pure. That other man made me feel ugly, you make me feel beautiful."  
"I hope that man that hurt you rots in Hell. He didn't deserve someone as beautiful as you." Emmett whispered in her ear as he drew her close.


	3. First Time

Rosalie Hale was now Rosalie Cullen. She had gotten married that afternoon and had loved it so much she'd suggested to Emmett that they ought to do it again sometime. He'd laughed and told her he might like that himself. She had the feeling he'd do almost anything if it'd make her happy. They held hands while they walked into the cabin that their vampire mother had built for them. She leaned into him. He wrapped his arm around her, protectively.

"No man, not even Royce during the good days, makes me feel the way you do."

Emmett grinned as if he'd been presented a challenge. "I will make you forget about that man."

"Will you now?" She asked.

He kissed her roughly, forcefully. She slid back against the wall. Unfortunately she backed into it with so much force a large crack appeared on the wall. She pushed Emmett back.

"Alright, not so much force or we'll tear this house to shreds." She said. She suddenly felt afraid, the second reason she had stopped him.

_The man pushed her against the wall, the smell of alcohol on his breath. He ripped off her bra._

"_Stop, stop!"  
He didn't stop. He grinded himself against her. She felt her hip break and cried in agony. The tears ran down her face. Why were they doing this? Why was Royce letting them get away with it?_

"Rosalie! Rosalie! Are you alright?" The man that was now her husband cupped her face.

"Emmett, could you please try to be more gentle?"  
He smiled at her. "Sure, love. We'll do this your way." He hesitated. "If you even want to at all."  
"No. No, I can't let my memories enslave me. I need to move past this."

"Why not a massage? I can't think of anything more gentle than that."

"That sounds nice." She followed him into the bedroom. She laid down on the bed. He pulled up her shirt and laid his hands on her back. She laid her head on the pillow and sighed in pleasure as he began softly rubbing her back. She rose up slightly and pulled off her shirt. He continued rubbing her back.

_This is Emmett_. She told herself. _Not one of the men that raped you. This is Emmett who makes you feel loved and safe…open up, you can do this._

He moved from her back down lower till he was almost at her bottom. He hesitated.

"Go ahead." She whispered. "No, I'll make it easier for you."  
She pulled down her dress and panties. It came as almost a shock to her that she was completely naked except for her bra. Emmett unclasped that and tossed it on the floor. The massage continued and his fingers caressed her backside. She felt like she was melting beneath his touch.

_Why was I afraid of this? _She could remember the reason-those men's rough hands violating her-but those memories seemed more and more distant. Almost as if that was another lifetime ago. She felt a tingling sensation in her private regions and suddenly wanted him, needed him inside of her.

"Emmett, there's a problem."  
He stopped, though his hands rested on her bottom. "What love?"  
She grinned cheekily. "You're still dressed."

That problem was solved soon enough. He placed his hands on top of her, but she decided she didn't like it that way. She fiercely pushed him down and straddled his thighs. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down. She kissed his lips as he slid into her. The bed rocked against the wall and Rosalie could almost swear she heard the roof caving in, but not much mattered at the moment. Something primal had possessed her, a side she hadn't known she had. She kissed him fiercely, roughly. She ran kisses down along his face and neck. He sucked on her breast. She cried out in ecstasy. When their love-making was done they rolled beside each other. She wrapped her arms around him. He held her tightly to himself.

"Not bad for a first time, huh?" He asked.

"No, not bad at all." She responded.

_You are my new beginning, Emmett. _


	4. The Fight

"Shut up and go away!"  
"Rose! Come on, I'm sorry!"  
The embarrassed bloodsucker ran after his wife as she ran from the room and out the house. A few minutes before Rosalie had decided to show Emmett her new hairstyle. Emmett had taken one look at it and burst out laughing. He couldn't help it-it looked absolutely ridiculous. He'd always disliked beehive hairdos. They looked absolutely silly to him. The odd part was that Rosalie seemed content with her own hairstyle. She changed every now and then, but not normally too drastically. He continued chasing after her as she ran into the forest. He was stopped by the grasp of his brother Jasper.

"Whoa there, Emmett. Where do you think you're going?"  
"I need to talk to her!"  
"That filly will stomp you into the ground right now. Give her some time."  
"My wife is not a horse, Jasper."

Every now and then Jasper had a habit of lapsing into odd, folksy sounding sayings that vaguely reminded Emmett of his grandfather.

"What got her so riled up anyhow?"

"Well I sort of laughed at her hairstyle."  
"You might want to give her a few days to cool down. What in tarnation were you thinking?"

"I just think that beehive things girls are doing these days is silly."  
"I agree. Hairstyles are just getting weirder and weirder. But I have enough sense to know you don't laugh at a woman's hairstyle."

Emmett shook his head. "I just couldn't help it!"

"Oh, yeah." Jasper remembered. "Alice told me she helped Rosalie with her hair this morning. Rosalie thought you might like it."  
"Why would she think that?"

"Well…Alice told me that Rosalie told her you were scoping out a girl with a beehive hairdo. She got jealous."  
Emmett winced. "I wasn't checking out her hair I was… it was something else."  
Jasper raised an eyebrow, misinterpreting Emmett's comment. "I wouldn't tell Rosalie that."

"God, I've screwed up pretty bad haven't I?" Emmett moaned. "How's her emotions? Can you tell?"

"Well, I sense rage, despair, sadness, a lot of rage. _Lots _of it."

Emmett placed his head in his hands. "Come on, can't you calm her down for me?"  
"Not from this distance." Jasper replied. "Besides, I can't manipulate her emotions every time you two argue. It just isn't right."

"Can you come with me? Just in case she tries to kill me."  
"Fine…" Jasper sighed and began to follow his misadventure-prone brother into the woods. They finally found Rosalie sitting on a tree stump staring into a river. Emmett could see her reflection in the water and it hurt him.

_She looks so sad. I can't believe I hurt her!_

"What do you want?" She snapped.

"I want to say I'm sorry."  
"Save it." She snapped.

Jasper sent some calming feelings. She turned around and glared at him.

"Jasper, leave. This doesn't concern you."  
"She doesn't want witnesses." Emmett mumbled.

"I'm sorry, you two need to work this out on your own." Jasper said as he walked away.

"I'm sorry I laughed at your hair." Emmett said mournfully.  
"I don't even like it this way. I did it for you." She said in an annoyed tone of voice. She suddenly reached into the water and splashed it on her hair several times, trying to wash out the hairspray. She shook it and ran her hands through it so it hung straight and free once more. "I was thinking of braids though. Or would that amuse you too?" She said this with a bite to her voice.

Emmett walked closer to her. "I'm also sorry I was scoping out that girl yesterday. But, it was her blood I was sensing. It wasn't her hair."

"How did you know I was jealous about that?" Rosalie wondered.

"Jasper told me that Alice told him that."

"Her blood didn't smell any differently than any other human's blood." Rosalie said. "Why can't you just admit you were scoping her out?"  
_Could she really not sense it? _"She was on her period."  
Rosalie's eyes widened. "That smell repelled me!"  
"Male vampires are more attracted to it, Carlisle told me."  
"That doesn't mean you weren't attracted to another woman." She said, staring back at the water.

"Because I wanted to eat her for lunch! You are being completely irrational!"

"…Maybe." She admitted.

Emmett sat down beside her. She didn't say anything.

"I can't menstruate." Rosalie blurted out suddenly. "I can't have children."  
"I don't care."

"Don't you? That girl was young, healthy…fertile."

"I wish I could give you children, Rosalie. I'm sorry that I can't. And I'm sorry I was checking out that girl-"

"Forget it. You don't need to apologize a hundred times." Rosalie said.

Emmett placed a hand on her shoulder. She didn't knock it off. He considered that a good sign.

"I'm not normally this weak you know. I'm not some emotional little girl that's going insane with jealousy." She shook her head. "But I am jealous of them."  
"Other girls?" Emmett asked.

"Human girls. Human girls who can grow and have children and live their lives instead of being frozen. I'm a vampire, a living statue."

Now Emmett began to stare into the river in an attempt to avoid looking at his wife.

"Aren't I enough for you?" He whispered. She looked around at him, surprised by the pained sound to his voice. She held his hand.

"Only if I'm enough for you." She said.

He smiled sadly. "I get afraid too, ya know. I'm afraid I'm not good enough for you. I'm afraid I can't give you the things you want."  
"Emmett, am I enough for you?"  
"God yes, Rose, why can't you believe that?"

"Just promise me you won't ever check out another girl."

"I promise." He told her, then sealed that promise with a kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Emmett and Rosalie walked hand-in-hand through the park. The day was cloudy, as it often was in Forks, so the vampires could walk openly without drawing attention to themselves. While walking, Emmett noticed his wife gazing sadly at a young, blonde woman holding a child.

_Oh, Rosie…_

He squeezed her hand.

"I'm alright." She said defensively.

"Are you sure? I'm just checking."  
"Emmett, I'm fine, alright?"

"Alright." He kissed her neck. She let out a moan of pleasure.

"I wish I could give you a child. I wish I could make you happy." He whispered in her ear.

"You're enough, Emmett."

"Am I?" He wondered.

"Yes. Yes you are."  
He smiled and kissed her ear. She dragged him into a grove. After a heavy make-out session they returned home.

"Say, do you know where Carlisle is?" Emmett asked his sister Bella who was reading a copy of "Acting for Dummies." She was going to try out for a movie about a teen girl in love with a vampire, Evening or something like that.

"I think he's in his office." She answered looking up from her book.

"Great." He walked towards his vampire father's office and knocked.

"Come in." Carlisle said. Emmett walked in. Carlisle was sitting at his desk reading a medical textbook. Emmett sat down.

"What is it, Emmett?"  
"Well, I was just thinking…you know, fertility treatments have come a long way and…"  
"Fertility treatments have come a long way for humans. For vampires, however, it still appears to be medically impossible."  
"What about surrogates?" Emmett asked. "I still have viable, well, man juice and Rosalie still probably has viable lady things."  
Carlisle's lips twitched at Emmett's terms for body parts. "I believe you're referring to your wife's ovaries?"  
"Yeah, those."

"Presumably, yes. Rosalie's ovaries are still functioning. However, her body-like yours-is frozen."

"What about a surrogate?"

Carlisle shook his head. "A human woman would die giving birth to the child. That would be extremely unethical."

"I would do it."

Carlisle and Emmett turned around. Renesmee, who by now was six years old, but appeared to be sixteen, was standing in the doorway.

"Renesmee, are you sure?" Carlisle asked.

Renesmee shrugged. "Aunt Rose has been like a second mother to me, of course I would."

"You do realize something like this has never been done before. There will be risks. Any pregnancy can be difficult, this one would be even more so."

"Of course I understand that." Renesmee said.

"With all due respect girls your age are given to making rash decisions. You should do some serious thinking before agreeing to this."

Renesmee nodded. "But I do want to do this. I mean…if Aunt Rose hadn't protected me I wouldn't be here."

Emmett unconsciously winced. In a moment of drunken openness Jacob had revealed the story of Renesmee's birth. Renesmee had not been pleased and it had taken months before she'd started warming up to anyone again. The only people she hadn't been mad at were Rosalie and Bella.

"I know you'd do anything for your aunt, but this…" Emmett trailed off. "Thanks a bunch, kid."  
"I'm not doing it for you." Renesmee said, and then her voice softened. "Sorry, I didn't mean for it to come off like that. I mean, I just want her to have her dream like Mom had hers."

"I think I'll go get Rose." Emmett said. He slipped out of the room. Rosalie was on the couch, flipping through a fashion magazine.

"Rosalie, I was talking to Carlisle and…well…" He paused. Rosalie looked up curious. Emmett decided to just come out and say it. He was always better at being straightforward.

"I talked to Carlisle about fertility treatments-"

Rosalie put up her hand to cut him off. "Emmett, I'm touched, but I don't want to get my hopes up. It's impossible, so let's drop it."  
"Renesmee offered to be a surrogate."

Rosalie dropped the fashion magazine she was reading.

"Is she sure?"  
"I am, Auntie." Renesmee said walking into the room.

"Renesmee, are you even sure that you can?"  
"I was wondering myself actually so I had Carlisle examine me. Unlike vampires I'm not frozen in time I just age at a much slower pace than most normal humans."

Rosalie continued. "There are a lot of risks, you understand that right? Something could go wrong."  
"All I know is that it isn't fair that Mom got everything she wanted and you didn't. I just want to make things right."

Rosalie nodded and then hugged the girl tight.

"Thank you, Nessie. You really are the best niece I could ever ask for."

(A/N-Will someone please review this story? Is it good? Does it suck? I need to know)


End file.
